A different story
by marianna p
Summary: What if Edward meet Bella ten years after his transformation in a dark street? Can she forgive him for what he did to her?


**Okay this is a story I wrote a little while ago. Bella is 17 and engaged to Jacob Black. Please review! **

**Bella's POV**

I clearly remember my last night as a human. It was late at night when I left my friend's house and no one else was on the road but me. Suddenly, I heard someone following me. When I turned around he attacked me! "Don't worry Isabella, I won't hurt you if you are a good girl", he said. I started screaming and the man hit me with a beer bottle. I touched my head and I felt something wet; I was bleeding. "I told you to be a good girl, didn't I? Now look what you made me do to you", he said in a low voice. He sounded so familiar… It was my fiancé, Jacob! I hadn't noticed it in my panic but he was drunk. I could smell alcohol in his breath and I felt noxious. I saw another man coming, but I couldn't see him clear either. The only thing I was able to see was that he was doing something to Jacob's neck. A few seconds later Jacob fell on the road, dead. I tried not to scream. Maybe for once in my life I would be lucky and the man wouldn't notice me, but I wasn't. The mysterious man turned to me and I saw him. He was like an angel, but his eyes were like the devil's. I tried to run away, although I knew I would be killed soon. He reached for me and took my hand. I thought he wanted to tell me something, apologize for what he just did, but he just bit me on the wrist. I realized what kind of creature he was; a vampire! He began sucking my blood, but he stopped as if he regretted it. Immediately I felt like I was on fire. "Please stop this! Do something to stop the burning!" I shouted, but the man was gone.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't stay with Carlisle and Esme. Although they both have been very polite to me, I wanted to be free and follow my thirst for blood. I decided to feed on human blood, but I would only kill criminals and people who were less human than me. I was lucky, because a few minutes after my run-away I heard the thoughts of a man trying to hurt a young woman. Don't worry Isabella, I won't hurt you if you are a good girl."

I tried to hear Isabella's thoughts, but it was impossible. Like something stopped me from entering her mind. I was getting closer where they were and I was thinking that if I saved Isabella I wouldn't be such a monster. I finally reached them and I killed the man. Then I turned to see that Isabella; she had beautiful brown eyes and a very sweet face. I noticed she was bleeding and I smelled her sweet blood. I could see in her eyes see was terrified from what she saw a few minutes before. I didn't want to do any harm to her, but the monster in me had control over my body. She started running, but I reached for her easily and I took her hand without knowing what I was doing. Then I felt her blood in my mouth. When I realized I was killing her I stopped, but it was too late. My poison was already in her veins and in a few days she would be like me. A soulless monster.

**Bella's POV**

I don't how long I was feeling that my body was on fire. It could be a few minutes or months. The only thing I could do was just pray it would be over soon. The fire was slowly fading and after some time my heart beated for the last time. I opened my eyes to find out that I was no longer laying in the street, but in a bed. I looked around me and realized I was in hospital. I quietly stood up and headed towards the mirror in the other side of the room. My eyes were red just like the vampire's in that street and that was when it all became clear; I became a vampire. "I have to get out of here quickly or someone might get hurt!" I thought in terror and jumped through the window. Fortunately I was on the ground floor so it wasn't so high. "I have to find someone to help me!" I thought.

**Edward's POV**

Three days had passed and I was still hiding near the hospital. I couldn't return back to Carlisle after what I did. After an hour that I left that street, I wanted to turn back and help Isabella, but I just couldn't just stand there and do nothing while she was screaming. I saw that a man took her at the hospital so I decided to follow her and try to explain to her what happened. I just couldn't. I didn't think I could look her in the eyes and tell her the truth, so I stayed there, in my hiding place, suffering from the pain I was feeling, when I heard someone coming towards me.

**Bella's POV**

A few minutes after I left the hospital I smelled a vampire. I couldn't understand how I knew it was a vampire, it just came naturally. As I was getting closer to that vampire, I heard him move like he wanted to leave. "Please don't leave!" I said with a pleading voice "I-I really want your help! I don't know else who can help me!

**Edward's POV**

When I heard her voice I froze. "Who are you?" I said and my voice broke She wanted my help. She came closer and although I was trying not to let her see my face, she managed to see me. She gasped. "You!" she said and looked terrified and tried to leave. "Please… Just… let me explain." I said and my voice broke at the end again "I know it's difficult, but… please just listen to me.


End file.
